Sign of the Scorpion
by Cullen
Summary: All of Animalia is in panic when a new animal visits the kingdom. A scorpion.


Hi everyone, this here is my second Animalia fanfic. Based off a show I really like so much. And the Animalia books and TV series are property of Graeme Base and PorchLight Entertainment.

Sign of the Scorpion

By Cullen Pittman

In the Kingdom of Animalia, we see the human girl Zoe heading for the library. She stopped when she heard some loud alligator screeches from inside.

"It sounds like Allegra's singing up another storm", said Zoe, "But the library's not really the best place for such a high volume concert." But when she entered the main lobby, she saw Allegra Alligator sitting on a chair howling in pain while Livingstone Lion and Reenie Rhino were trying to calm her down.

"Please stay calm, Allegra", said Reenie, "We'll do what we can to help you."

"You'd better!" shouted Allegra, "Cause I'm gonna start some major chomping if you don't get rid of this pain!"

"What's going on here?" asked Zoe.

"It's Allegra", said Livingstone, "She has a thorn stuck in her finger."

"And we don't know how to remove it", said Reenie as she pointed to the little thorn stuck in Allegra's finger.

"OW OWWWW!" cried Allegra holding her hurt finger up in the air. "I can't go to any of the cool parties with this! I'll be a social outcast!"

"Here, let me help you", said Zoe as she approached the suffering alligator.

"Zoe, dear", said Reenie, "Are you sure that's wise?"

"There you go", said Zoe as she easily pulled the thorn out of Allegra's finger.

"Dang-a-Lang", said Allegra as she looked at her finger that was free from a sharp thorn. "That feels a lot better. Thanks, girl stinkbug."

"Your welcome, I guess", said Zoe.

"Now if y'all excuse me", said Allegra, "I need to wash my finger to make it better and to get the smell of stinkbug out of it. Chomp ya' later!" and she left the library.

"Zoe, that was amazing", said Livingstone.

"Yes", said Reenie, "How did you know how to cure her like that?"

"You guys could've just easily pulled out the thorn like I did", said Zoe.

"To tell you the truth", said Livingstone, "Most Animalians are squeamish around sharp thorns. And would you mind getting rid of that thing? I don't want it anywhere near my paws."

"Oh, okay", said Zoe puzzled as she put the thorn in a handkerchief, rolled it up, and put in her pants pocket.

"Thank you", said Livingstone with a sigh of relief, "I was telling Reenie the other day that Animalia could really use a doctor."

"And I agree", said Reenie, "Like when that time Alex caught a deadly disease and was almost lost to us."

"I remember that day", said Zoe, "Allegra and I had to search the swamp for a rare flower to cure Alex."

"We were very lucky to find that cure at the last minute", said Livingstone, "Which is why we really need an expert in medicine, someone who has the knowledge to handle injuries and knows how to cure those who are sick or even worse."

"Would you like to be our official doctor, Zoe?" asked Reenie, "You knew how to cure Allegra."

"Sorry, but I'm no medical expert", said Zoe, "I can't even cure the thousands of unknown viruses in my computer back home."

Just then, there was a bunch of loud screaming from outside. Zoe, Livingstone, and Reenie rushed out and saw all the Animalians running around in a panic.

"Zed, what's all the panic?" asked Livingstone as he stopped Zed Zebra in his tracks.

"We got ourselves a life and death situation", said Zed, "Zee and I were exploring the west meadow in our zeppelin and we discovered a scorpion!"

"A scorpion?" gasped Zoe.

"Yeah", said Zed, "Zee ended up telling everyone and it led to all of this commotion."

"Can you describe this scorpion?" asked Livingstone.

"I saw it with a close up from my telescope", said Zed, "It was a red scorpion with blue and purple stripes, it was the size of a sneaker, and it had a long scary tail."

"Reenie, can you look up that description Zed described?" asked Livingstone.

"On my way", said Reenie as they all followed her to the library's computer. Reenie typed in the info and a picture of a red scorpion with thin blue and purple stripes appeared.

"That's the scorpion we saw", said Zed hiding his eyes with his front hooves.

"According to the database", said Reenie, "This is a rare species of scorpion found in the far southwestern desert, with venom so deadly, it can kill a living creature in just fifteen minutes. And there is no known cure."

"Now this is something we need to take seriously", said Livingstone.

"I sure hope I don't run into that thing", said Zoe, "I want to live."

"I don't think it's very nice to call a scorpion a thing", said Reenie, "Isn't a scorpion a citizen of Animalia as well?"

"A very deadly citizen", said Zed.

"Attention my loyal Animalian citizens", called out a familiar voice. Everyone rushed out of the library and saw the now calm Animalians surrounding Tyrannicus Tiger speaking through a megaphone. "I know you are all very uneasy hearing about a deadly scorpion in Animalia. And you should be. They're evil little stingers that can't be trusted and will strike you dead just for the fun of it! But fear not, with the Tyrannicus Tiger scorpion protection kit, you will be 100 percent safe. Fushia, if you would please?" Fushia Fox took out a huge box and showed everyone the items that were inside.

"My protection kit comes with very thick high top boots to protect your front and hind legs from any stings", said Tyrannicus. "Along with 36 inch whacking sticks so you can beat the scorpion to death at a safe distance. And once the little beast is too battered to attack you, just snip off its poison filled tail with these handy metal pliers. Yes, these protection kits will guarantee you safety from scorpion stings. You and your loved ones aren't safe without them. So care to buy some protection?"

"Gimme one of those kits!" shouted Herry Hog taking out some money.

"Me too!" shouted Horble Hog, "Normally I prefer to go around barehoof, but not when there's an evil scorpion around!" All the Animalians started to gather around Tryannicus and Fushia buying those kits and slipping on those boots.

"Save a kit for me!" shouted Zed as he galloped away from Zoe, Livingstone, and Reenie to buy a kit for himself.

"I almost feel sorry for that scorpion", said Zoe, "Almost, mind you. Scorpions still give me the creeps."

"Do you think that it's wise for everyone to go on an out of control scorpion hunt?" asked Reenie, "We don't even know if this scorpion has any evil intentions."

"You have a good point there, Reenie", said Livingstone, "We've never had a scorpion visit this section of Animalia before. I'll go look through the Animalian Bill of Rights to see what it says about poisonous citizens and how they should be treated."

"And I'll go to the treehouse to warn Alex, G'Bubu, and Iggy about this scorpion", said Zoe, "So they'll know to watch their steps."

"If ever we need a doctor around here, we need one now", sighed Reenie.

* * * * * *

Meanwhile, the other human child called Alex was busy exploring the hidden tunnels. He had heard nothing about a scorpion in Animalia. When Alex exited the tunnel, he found himself in a grassy meadow with nothing but a single tree stump.

"Oh, great", sighed Alex as he took his sketchbook from his backpack, "I was hoping to find something to sketch out here, but all I see are grass and a stump." Then he dropped his pencil behind him and turned around to pick it up. That's when he saw it, a red and blue and purple striped scorpion standing there in the flat grass.

"Oh no, OH NO, OH NO!" gasped Alex as he backed away in fear from the scorpion.

"Here we go again", said the scorpion in a western accent. He picked up a huge stick with his claw and handed it to Alex, "Here you go", said the scorpion.

"What's this for?" asked Alex confused as he took the stick form the scorpion.

"I'm saving you the trouble of finding a whacking stick", said the scorpion. "Now you can go ahead and whack me."

"You want me to whack you?" asked Alex perplexed, "You're not going to sting me?"

"And have a guilty conscience along with a bruised body?" asked the scorpion. "I don't really want two kinds of pain right now. Just beat me up quick and get it over with please." And the scorpion turned around, curled is tail, and covered his face with his claws.

Alex watched with curiosity at the little scorpion that was trembling in fear waiting for the whacking. The scorpion opened up one eye and saw Alex drawing something in his sketchbook. "Aren't you going to thrash me?" asked the scorpion.

"Hold still", said Alex, "I want to capture you."

"Now somebody wants to capture me and lock me away", groaned the scorpion, "I suppose I deserve it." But Alex just stood there quietly sketching while the scorpion watched with puzzlement.

"There we go", smiled Alex as he showed the drawing he made to the scorpion. "What do you think?"

"You drew me?" gasped the surprised scorpion as he saw himself as a drawing on the boy's sketchbook. "This is a first in my life", said the scorpion, "Nobody ever wanted to draw me before. Sure, animals always want to draw a weapon on me, but I think I like this arrangement better."

"You're such an uber cool looking scorpion that I had to sketch you", smiled Alex. "And I like your combination of red, blue, and purple. Oh yeah, I'm Alex."

"Spencer Scorpion", said the scorpion now smiling, "Although some call me poison dispenser. Even though it's true, I kind of find that name hurtful."

Before Alex could speak, some loud motorcycle noises and loud music was heard. Alex turned around and saw Herry and Horble Hog driving by on their cycles.

"Look Horble", said Herry, "It's out stinkbug pal, Alex."

"I am not a stinkbug!" shouted Alex.

"You got a thick rug?" asked Horble for the music they were playing was too loud.

Alex sighed as he went over and clicked off the stereo located on Herry's cycle.

"Say, Alex", said Herry, "Have you seen a scorpion around these parts?"

"You mean right…" said Alex as he turned around and found the scorpion gone. And only the stump and stick were on the ground.

"Didn't you hear that there's a scorpion hunt in Animalia?" asked Horble, "We're all in bloody danger!"

"And that evil scorpion will be the one that's bloody once we're through with it!" shouted Herry, taking out a whacking stick.

"What kind of evil has this scorpion done?" asked Alex.

"Does it really matter?" asked Horble, "Everyone knows that scorpions are evil little monsters that will strike you dead just for the fun of it. Tyrannicus told us so."

"Sounds like Stripes is spreading gossip just to make some protection money", thought Alex.

"I see you got yourself a whacking stick", said Herry pointing to the stick on the ground. "Good lad. But you're going to need some pliers too."

"What for?" asked Alex.

"To snip that scorpion's killer tail off once you whack it", said Horble handing Alex a pair of pliers. "There we go. Now you're scorpion hunting ready."

"Um, thanks", said Alex confused as he looked at the pliers that seemed strong enough to snip off someone's precious tail.

"Come on, Horble", said Herry, "That evil little toxic factory was reported last seen around these plains. Let's not lose its trail."

"I got your back, Herry", said Horble as the two hogs drove off leaving Alex in a cloud of dust.

"That was weird", said Alex and then looked down on the ground again. "Now where did that little scorpion go?"

"Are they gone?" called out a voice from inside the stump. Alex saw that there was a small hole on the side of the stump and there was Spencer Scorpion slowly crawling out of it. "Gee", said Spencer, "I've gotten used to a lot of thrashing over the years, but now someone wants to snip off my only tail? That's also a first in my life."

"That doesn't seem right that everyone wants to hurt you", said Alex as he quickly put the pliers down on the ground not to make Spencer nervous. "You don't seem like the type of guy who would harm anyone on purpose."

"And I don't like harming anyone", said Spencer, "I guess sweet Mother Nature wanted me to have a tail filled with deadly venom so I can be protected from my enemies. But it also kind of protects me from having any friends."

"That's a shame", said Alex, "I'm sure if they saw past your tail, they'd see the real you."

"Unfortunately, the only thing they think of when I come around is my poison tail", sighed Spencer. "And they run off screaming in terror."

"But you don't see me running off screaming in terror", smiled Alex, "I'd like to be your friend."

"You mean it?" asked Spencer, "I wondered why I was actually talking to someone without anyone screaming at me or beating me. I'd appreciate that."

Just then, they heard some more motor sounds. "Are those hog fellas coming back again?" asked Spencer nervously.

Alex took out his binoculars and saw Tyrannicus driving a motorcycle with Fushia in a sidecar carrying a bunch of whacking sticks and pliers.

"It's someone worse than the hogs", said Alex, "It's Tyrannicus!"

"What's a Tyrannicus?" asked Spencer, "Can it be my friend?"

"Tyrannicus and friend don't exactly fit in the same sentence", said Alex as he put down his backpack and opened it up. "Quick, hide in here. I'll take you to a safer place."

"But what if I end up stinging you through the bag?" asked Spencer.

"Don't worry", said Alex, "Just get behind the two strong books in my backpack and I won't feel a thing. And hurry before Tyrannicus sees you and tries to whack you."

"I definitely don't want that", said Spencer as he crawled into the backpack while Alex picked it up and escaped through the hidden portal he went through earlier, just as Tyrannicus and Fushia had arrived at the scene.

"Why are you stopping, Tyrannicus?" asked Fushia.

"Something stings around here", said Tyrannicus as he was sniffing around.

"Don't you mean something stinks?" asked Fushia.

"No, stings", said Tyrannicus as he looked down on the ground and found some tiny footprints in the dirt. "These look like the footprints of a stinging little scorpion. He was here."

"And what are these footprints over there?" asked Fushia pointing to some footprints that were in the shape of sneakers.

"And you were right too, Fushia", said Tyrannicus suspiciously, "Something does stink around here. I think our little scorpion criminal could be in league with a stinkbug!"

* * * * * *

In the treehouse of G'Bubu Gorilla, we see Zoe trying to fit some giant boots on G'Bubu's top feet and bottom feet. "Gee Zoe", said G'Bubu, "These boots kind of make it hard for me to peel bananas."

"Sorry, G'Bubu", said Zoe, "It's for your protection against scorpion stings. Where's Iggy. I need to get him some protection too."

"Awarahh!" said Iggy D'Iguana in a garbled voice as he walked into the room holding his tongue that was bright red.

"Iggy, what happened to you?" asked Zoe, "I hope that's not a scorpion sting on your tongue!"

"No, that's just a burn", said G'Bubu, "Iggy and I were having breakfast at the Elephant's Eatery and Ig tried to snag a fly with his tongue. He ended up striking a sizzling hot platter and totally burned his tongue."

"Arawawa!" said Iggy still rubbing his burned tongue.

"Ouch!" said Zoe. "I'm sorry that happened to you Iggy. I just hope you don't end up with something worse like a scorpion sting. I'm sorry I couldn't get any protective boots your size. But maybe if you ride on our shoulders, you'll be out of the scorpion's reach."

Just then, a portal appeared and Alex came through it. "Hi guys", said Alex, "Guess what happened to me today."

"Later, Alex", said Zoe taking out a pair of boots. "I need you to try these on."

Alex studied the boots and found a picture of Tyrannicus on them and noticed that Zoe was wearing the same boots as well. "Since when did you start buying anything from Tyrannicus?" asked Alex.

"I know, it goes against everything I stand for", said Zoe, "These tacky boots don't even match my pants. But we need these boots for protection. Did you know there's a scorpion in Animalia?"

"I'm glad you mentioned that", smiled Alex as he put his backpack on the floor and opened it. "I'd like you all to meet my new friend, Spencer." Zoe, G'Bubu, and Iggy became startled and scared when they saw a scorpion slowly crawl out of the backpack.

"Um, howdy", said Spencer politely, but nervously.

"AHHHH! It's the scorpion!" shouted Zoe, jumping on the table while Iggy hid behind one of the table's legs.

"Whoa! A scorpion in my own home", said G'Bubu. "That's kind of thrilling."

"Alex, are you out of your mind?!" cried Zoe, "Bringing that scorpion into G'Bubu's house? That thing could kill us all!"

"He is not a thing!" said Alex sternly, "He's a scorpion and his name is Spencer. And Spencer is not a killer. He's a really nice guy who just wants to make friends."

"You made friends with a scorpion?" gasped Zoe. "He didn't sting you with some hallucination venom, did he?"

"That's a pretty mean thing to say, Zoe", sighed Alex, "You apologize to Spencer right now!"

"No, forget about it", said Spencer, "I'm a scorpion and I was meant to feared and loathed. Maybe I should leave before I give your friends any nervous breakdowns."

"No, please stay, Spencer", said Alex, "I know once my friends get to know you, they'll start to like you."

Spencer looked over at the human girl, gorilla, and iguana that were looking pretty nervous and cautious at him. Then Spencer looked at Iggy's burned tongue. "That's a pretty bad burn you got on your tongue, Mr. Iguana", said Spencer.

"Dasmrdwanah", mumbled Iggy.

"Beg your pardon?" asked Spencer.

"He said his name is Mr. D'Iguana", said G'Bubu. "His last name starts with a D and apostrophe."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Mr. D'Iguana", said Spencer, "I always feel bad when I get someone's name wrong, but maybe I can make it up to you buy curing your burn." Spencer reached into a slot on the front of his exoskeleton and pulled out a small bottle.

"What's that stuff?" asked Alex.

"It's a special burn lotion I made myself", said Spencer, "Now if you'll just stick out your tongue, Mr. D'Iguana." A nervous Iggy complied and stuck out his burned tongue. Spencer poured some of his lotion on the burn.

"It is tasting like sweet Bongoberries with a dab of sour lemonade", said Iggy, "Hey, I am speaking again and the pain has left me. Thank you, friend Spencer." Iggy was about to go over and shake Spencer's claw, but then stopped when Iggy saw Spencer's pointy tail.

"My pleasure", said Spencer blushing as he put the bottle back into his exoskeleton.

"That's so cool that you made a burn lotion, little dude", said G'Bubu.

"Gee, maybe you aren't such a mean dangerous scorpion after all", said Zoe, getting off the table.

"I not mean at all", said Spencer, "I just wish I wasn't dangerous."

"I'm sorry I called you those mean things earlier", said Zoe, "I guess after hearing stories about scorpion stings, I thought you scorpions are all bad. But I was wrong. You are a very helpful, friendly scorpion, Spencer."

"Those are mighty kind words, ma'am", said Spencer smiling.

"Where did you learn to make a burn lotion like that?" asked Alex.

"After many years of getting whacked with sticks, I decided to read a lot of first aid books to learn how to heal myself", said Spencer, "And over the years, I learned how to make lots of different medicines and healing remedies. I even discovered how to make some of my own original medicines."

"Uber cool", said Alex, "You'd make a really great doctor."

"I wish", sighed Spencer, "I tried to enroll in medical school many times, but I just keep getting chased out by the staff. I guess nobody wants to put their lives in the claws of a scorpion."

"Livingston just said a while ago that Animalia really needs a doctor", said Zoe, "Maybe you can become the official doctor here."

"You really think so?" asked Spencer, "But do you think everyone will accept me?"

"Livingstone respects all living creatures", said Alex, "I'm sure we can convince him to let you become a doctor and he can convince the other Animalians that you're worth having in Animalia."

Just then, some butterflies flew into the house revealing a TV screen. "It's the Animalian report with our media mice, Melford Mouse and Melba Micely", said an announcer.

"The scorpion crisis is still going on in Animalia", said Melba, "All Animalians are still required to wear long boots to protect themselves from any scorpion stings."

"Like I am", called out Melford's voice. Melba turned around and saw a huge talking boot next to her. "And if your boot is too big for your foot or even your whole body, just use it as a shelter", said Melford who was inside the boot making it talk like a puppet. "Just make sure it has extra odor eaters and don't mistake them for cheese like I did."

"While Melford is playing the Old Mouse in a Shoe game", sighed Melba, "Let's hear a few words from Tyrannicus Tiger."

"Thank you Melba", said Tyrannicus as the camera faced him, "My friends. This scorpion menace has gotten serious. It needs to be destroyed before it sticks its evil venom inside you and your loved ones. So I implore you to buy more scorpion protection items. Buy more protective boots, whacking sticks, and pliers for your safety. And if you want to become a skilled scorpion whacker, I suggest you come over to my place with some money and play my new arcade game, Whack-A-Scorpion."

It then showed a machine where mechanical scorpions were popping up and down out of holes and Herry Hog was trying to whack each one with a rubber hammer. "I got you now you little poison pipsqueak!" shouted Herry, "But then a mechanical tail popped up from behind the machine and started making harmless zapping sounds. "Oh no, he got me!" groaned Herry in a disappointed voice

"Tough luck, Herry", said Horble, "If that were real, you'd be dead. Now it's my turn."

"Avenge me, buddy", said Herry as he handed the hammer to Horble who just put a coin into the slot to start the game again.

"Doesn't that look like fun?" asked Tyrannicus, "So let's spend what we can to rid Animalia of this dangerous, blackhearted scorpion fiend!" Then the broadcast stopped and the butterflies flew out of G'Bubu's treehouse.

"I definitely don't want to be a scorpion after seeing that", said Zoe, "No offense, Spencer."

"None taken", sighed Spencer, "But I do find it pretty offensive the way that tiger called me dangerous and blackhearted. It's my tail that's dangerous, not my heart."

"Do you think all of Animalia will believe Tyrannicus's poppycock?" asked Alex.

"Probably", said Zoe ashamed, "I kind of did", she said pointing to the protective boots she recently bought from Tyrannicus.

"The sad thing is that almost everyone fears venom", said G'Bubu, "And because of this, most Animalians become poison prejudice. They end up deciding that all poisonous animals are naturally evil."

"My dear mother always told me that great poison comes with great responsibility", said Spencer, "I'd never want to sting someone on purpose or even by accident."

"Your mother seemed to have raised you well", said Alex. "If only we can get everyone in Animalia to see the positive side of you."

"That's going to be hard", said Zoe, "The minute Spencer leaves the treehouse and goes out in public, there's going to be some serious screaming and whacking going on."

"I have the brilliant idea", said Iggy as he rushed out the door and came back in holding something in his arms.

"That looks like a sea shell", said Alex.

"But there's no ocean around here", said Zoe, "Where did you get it, Iggy?"

"It was mailed to me as a gift from my cousin, Marina the Marine Iguana", said Iggy putting down the shell. "Friend Spencer, if you would be scooting your rear end in here?"

"Well, okay", said Spencer confused as he slipped his tail and back half of his body into the shell. "This is a cozy fit", said Spencer.

"A perfect disguise" smiled Iggy, "No one will be wanting to whack a harmless hermit crab."

"Cool idea, Iggy", said Zoe, "Now Spencer can walk around Animalia without causing any panic."

"And once everyone gets to know you and make friends with you Spencer", said Alex, "You can show them your true self."

"This could work", said Spencer as he started walking around with a shell on his back, but then fell on his side for the shell was kind of heavy. "A little help here if you don't mind?" asked Spencer.

"Sure, dude", said G'Bubu as he touched the shell and pushed Spencer back on his feet. "It's a good thing you're wearing that shell", said G'Bubu looking at his fingers.

* * * * * *

Alex, Zoe, G'Bubu, and Iggy took Spencer to the Elephant's Eatery for lunch. When they got there, they noticed everyone had their feet sitting on the tables and not on the floor.

"I thought there was a rule about no hind feet on the tables", said Zoe.

"Elni and I have cancelled that rule for now", said Erno Elephant, "That scorpion might come in here, hide under the tables, and crawl up our legs."

"So feel free to lean back and prop your feet on the tables", said Elni Elephant, "Until the scorpion crisis is over that is."

"Cool", said G'Bubu as he took a seat and placed his hind legs on the table as everyone sat down. Iggy climbed the chair and jumped on top of the table while Alex carefully picked up the shell covered Spencer and put him on the table.

"And who is your new friend here?" asked Elni.

"This is Spencer Scor…, um, Spencer Hermit Crab", said Alex.

"Howdy", said Spencer raising his claw in friendship.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, Spencer Hermit Crab", said Erno, "You kind of picked a bad time to visit Animalia. There's a dangerous scorpion on the loose."

"Oh really?" asked Spencer nervous, "I guess I'd better watch myself around those interesting creatures."

"But let's not worry about that now", said Elni, "It's lunch time. Erno and I will be right back with some menus for all of you." And the two elephants left.

"The disguise seems to be working so far", said Zoe.

"I'll say", said Spencer, "This is yet another first in my life. I'm actually in an eatery with all sorts of other animals and no one's screaming or running around in panic."

"We'll just have to play it cool for now", said Alex, "And after lunch, we'll take you to the library to meet Livingstone. But you should be safe right now. Just as long as no one knows or tries to expose your true identity."

Unfortunately, Tyrannicus and Fushia were at a nearby table. Tyrannicus made a sly grin and slowly got up from his seat. "Tyrannicus, where are you going?" asked Fushia.

"I think I've spotted a wolf in sheep's clothing", said Tyrannicus, "Or in this case, replace sheep with hermit crab replace and wolf with a certain scary S world." Tyrannicus approached our heroes' table and made a fake sincere smile. "Well if it isn't G'Bubu, Iggy, and the stinkbugs, fancy meeting you here."

"Why is it so fancy?" asked G'bubu, "You see us here all the time."

"And who is this new member of your jolly group?" asked Tyrannicus pointing to Spencer.

"This is Spencer", said Alex, "He's just a friendly little hermit crab."

"Amazing", said Tyrannicus, "An actual hermit crab in this part of Animalia? Don't you cute little crawlers usually live at the seashore? How ever did you get all the way here?"

"Well, you see…" said a nervous Spencer trying to think up something.

"Dear misfortunate Spencer was kidnapped from his seashore homeland by a hunger filled seagull", said Iggy, "My brave friend Spencer tried to fight for his very life causing the seagull to drop him here in our community. Yes, that is it."

"Is this true, Mr. Hermit Crab?" asked Tyrannicus.

"Spencer, that's you", whispered Zoe.

"Oh yeah", said Spencer, not used to anyone calling him a name like Mr. Hermit Crab, "Seagulls sure do carry you to the most far out places."

"Oh, you poor brave soul", said Tyrannicus, "And I bet you battered your shell during that tough seagull brawl. What you need is a new shell."

"And where exactly can we find another shell around here?" asked Alex in a suspicious voice.

"Who needs a shell when you can have a clay pot?" asked Tyrannicus as he reached into his suitcase and took out a small brown clay pot with his face on it. "I've always been told that you hermit crabs can leave your old shells and move into new shells or any kinds of protective objects." And he put the pot on the table next to Spencer, "Why don't you leave that old out of date shell and move into something more comfortable?"

"You mean take off this shell I have on?" asked Spencer in an insecure voice.

"But of course", said Tyrannicus, "I've always wanted to see what a hermit crab looks like without a shell, "So what do you say? Just leave that shell and crawl into this pot."

"If you don't mind", said Spencer, "I prefer to change homes in privacy. I'm pretty self conscious showing off my rear end." But just then, Spencer found himself lifted up by a baby elephant's trunk.

"Cute crabby!" said Echo Elephant, who was Erno and Elni's baby daughter. "She was holding onto the shell while Spencer was trying his best not to fall out.

"No, Echo!" shouted Iggy, "Please be putting him down!"

But before Echo could reply, Spencer ended up falling out of the shell and landed on the floor. That's when his scorpion tail got exposed.

"I knew it!" shouted Tyrannicus, "You're no crab! You're that scorpion!"

"THE SCORPION?!!" shouted all the Animalians as they jumped onto the tables shaking in fear.

"Let's trash him!" shouted Herry and Horble as they took out their whacking sticks and pliers and approached the scene.

"No, stop!" shouted Alex as he got in front of a shaking Spencer. "Don't hurt Spencer!"

"Can you believe this?" demanded Tyrannicus, "This stinkbug is defending this deadly scorpion and was even hiding him from all of us! This makes Alex just as evil as that scorpion!"

"Hey, Alex is not evil!" shouted G'Bubu.

"Annoying, but not evil!" said Zoe.

"And neither is Spencer!" said Alex, "What right have you got to hurt him?"

"The right to hurt him before he hurts all of us with his poison!" shouted Tyrannicus. "Look at that little beast! He's an ugly crawly pinchy thing with a scary tail!"

"But it's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside that counts!" shouted Alex.

"And his inside is filled with deadly poison!" said Tyrannicus.

"YEAH!" shouted all the angry Animalians who were still on the tables.

"Okay, those were probably the wrong choice of words I just said", said Alex.

But before Alex could say anything else, Echo looked at Spencer and said, "I like you."

"And I think I like you too, little youngin'", said Spencer smiling. But then Echo started to move a little closer to him and his tail.

"No, little elephant", pleaded Spencer, "Don't get too close to me or my tail."

"Stay away from him, Echo!" shouted Elni as she reached out her trunk to push Echo away. But unfortunately, Elni accidentally hit Spencer's tail with her trunk causing her to yelp an, OW!"

"ELNI! ECHO!" shouted Erno as he grabbed Echo and looked at Elni's trunk which had a purple bruise on it. "Elni darling, are you all right?" asked Erno.

"Ooooh, I'm seeing pretty spots before my eyes", said Elni in a dazed voice, "And squares, and triangles, and even those rarely seen 12 sided dodecahedrons. Hee hee hee!" And she fainted with a loud thud.

"Mama?" asked Echo concerned.

"ELNI!" cried Erno as he hugged his unconscious wife while everyone in the eatery watched with fear. Alex, Zoe, G'Bubu, and Iggy were shocked at what happened and then looked down at the shame filled Spencer.

"I didn't mean to do it", wailed Spencer, "I never wanted to do it!"

"See!" shouted Tyrannicus, "That scorpion is a deadly menace. He needs to be destroyed before we're all dead!"

"YEAH!" shouted all the angry Animalians. Herry and Horble started to charge at the frightened scorpion with sticks.

"But wait!" shouted Spencer, "I know how to cure…." But before Spencer could say another word, Herry slammed his stick on the floor just missing the startled scorpion. Then Horble tried his luck but ended up missing too. Spencer quickly scampered up a nearby chair and jumped out an open window.

"Wait, Spencer!" shouted Alex as he tried to make his way through the panicked Animalians and rushed out the door after Spencer.

"That little stinger escaped!" shouted Herry.

"I knew we should've practiced more on that game!" sighed Horble, "Instead of spending our last coins on soda."

"Listen, everyone", shouted Zoe, "This is no time to go after scorpions. Poor Elni needs our help. We need to get Livingstone and Reenie here to see if they'll know what to do!"

"Zoe's right", said G'Bubu as he rushed to a nearby grapevine-phone to call the library.

"Don't worry, Elni", said Erno sadly, "We'll find a way to make you better."

While all the Animalians gathered around a passed out Elni, Tyrannicus and Fushia snuck out of the eatery and headed for their motorcycle. "Where are we going, Tyrannicus?" asked Fushia.

"To make all of Animalia safe from that mini grim reaper", said Tyrannicus, "And I know how and where to do it!" And he got on his cycle and Fushia got into the side car and they drove off.

* * * * * *

"Spencer, where are you?" called out Alex who had followed Spencer's tiny footprints back to the meadow where they first met. "Are you hiding in this stump again?" asked Alex. Instead, he found Spencer behind the stump holding a pair of pliers, the same ones that were placed on the ground by Alex. Spencer was trying to snip his own tail off, but kept missing.

"No, Spencer!" cried Alex, "What do you think you're doing?! You'll hurt yourself!"

"It's better so I won't hurt anyone else!" wailed Spencer, "That incident with the poor mother elephant was the last straw. This evil tail of mine has got to before it ruins any more lives!" And he continued to try to snip off his tail.

"No, I won't let you do this!" shouted Alex as he tried to grab the pliers from Spencer. However, Alex ended up getting his hand brushed by Spencer's tail and got poisoned as well.

"Oh no, not again?!" cried Spencer as he saw the purple bruise on Alex's right hand and watched as the boy collapsed on the ground. Spencer quickly reached for something in his exoskeleton.

"Elni was right", said a dazed Alex as he looked up in the sky, "There are spots before my eyes. They make the sky look like a huge pepperoni pizza. Huh, huh, huh!" Just then, Alex turned around and saw a blurred image of Spencer squirting something into the wound of Alex's hand and then sticking something on it. And in a few seconds, Alex's vision went back to normal and was able to sit up again.

"What just happened?" asked Alex all confused. He looked at his hand and saw a band-aid covering the wound. Then he looked down and saw Spencer holding a small squirt bottle.

"Are you all right, Alex?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah, I think so", said Alex, "What's that stuff you're carrying?"

"It's my own special anti-venom", said Spencer, "Made from my venom mixed with other ingredients. I always carry a bottle of it just in case I ever sting someone by accident."

"Gee, thanks Spencer", said Alex realizing this little scorpion had just saved him from a probable death, but then said, "You have to get that anti-venom to Elni right away."

"I tried to give it to her", said Spencer, "But everyone started to chase me out before I could say or do anything. If I go back there, the same thing will just happen again."

"But Elni will die if you don't get that medicine to her", pleaded Alex.

"Then you take it to her", said Spencer tossing Alex the bottle, "They'll listen to you. As for me, I'd better leave this place. I'm never welcome anywhere. So long, Alex."

Spencer turned around and was about to scamper away in sadness. But then, he felt himself getting scooped up by a backpack. "Alex, what are you doing?" called out Spencer from inside the pack.

"I suggest you stay quiet for now. If you know what's good for you", said Alex as he rushed off carrying his books and scorpion filled backpack and a small bottle.

* * * * * *

Meanwhile, Tyrannicus and Fushia had arrived in the swamp. "What are we exactly doing in the swamp?" asked Fushia.

"It's time for drastic measures, Fushia", said Tyrannicus hopping off his motorcycle, "I figure the only solution is to fight poison with poison. I'm going to find some kind of plant filled with poison so deadly, that it will finish off that menacing scorpion once and for all!"

"Aren't you going to wear the protective boots you keep advertising non-stop?" asked Fushia taking the boots out of the side car.

"Those tight things pinch my toes", grumbled Tyrannicus, "Besides, those tacky boots don't really provide much protection. I'll just make an even bigger fortune selling scorpion repellent! Anything for the safety of my fellow Animalians."

"Not to mention the safety of your paying customers", sighed Fushia, always knowing her boss's true selfish intentions.

"Let's see", said Tyrannicus as he walked through the swamp, "If I remember from a school field trip I once took, there was a rare poisonous plant located somewhere in this swamp. OWWW! And I think I found it!" gasped Tyrannicus as he lifted up his right hind foot and saw a tiny plant filled with thorns growing in the ground. Tyrannicus also noticed a small thorn covered with purple ooze stuck in his foot. "Maybe I should've worn those boots", thought Tyrannicus nervously.

* * * * * *

Livingstone and Reenie had arrived at the eatery tending to a still passed out Elni on the floor while everyone else was watching worried.

"Daddy", Echo asked Erno, "Why is Mommy lying on the floor like that?"

"Oh, uh", said Erno, not wanting to worry his daughter, "Your mother is just taking an afternoon nap. Just like you always do every day at 1 o'clock."

"Will Mommy wake up soon?" asked Echo.

"I hope so", said Erno as he picked up his daughter and hugged her with tears in his eyes, "I sure hope so."

"This sting looks pretty bad", whispered Livingstone as he studied Elni's trunk that had a purple sting on it. "Reenie, are you sure there isn't any cure for this sting? Maybe you misread the scorpion's data on the computer."

"I'm sorry, Livingstone", said Reenie holding one of her medical books, "But I have no clue how to help poor Elni. And her 15 minutes of life are almost up."

"No, it can't be", whispered Zoe as G'Bubu and Iggy hugged her.

"Wait a minute!" called out Alex as he rushed into the eatery.

"Alex, where've you been?" demanded Zoe, "Don't you know the elephants are facing a huge tragedy right now?"

"But I have a cure for Elni", said Alex as he showed everyone the bottle.

"Are you sure about this, Alex?" asked Livingstone surprised.

"Just let me near her please", pleaded Alex. Livingstone quietly moved out of the way as Alex approached the sick elephant. He squirted the medicine on Elni's trunk and covered it with a band-aid. And in a few seconds, Elni's eyes opened and she sat up.

"What happened?" asked Elni as she looked around and saw everyone looking at her with surprised and relieved eyes and found herself sitting on the floor, "Did I just win the lottery and pass out?"

"Oh, Elni!" cried Erno as he wrapped his trunk around his wife and hugged her, "I thought I almost lost you forever!"

"Did you have a good nap, Mommy?" asked Echo innocently.

"Thank you, Alex", said Erno, "That medicine of yours saved my dear Elni."

"It's not my medicine", said Alex, "It was made by Spencer Scorpion." Everyone in the eatery became surprised by Alex's words.

"That scorpion who caused this mess in the first place made that medicine?" gasped Erno, "Why would you joke like that?"

"It's true", said Alex, "Spencer knows all sorts of medicines and ways to cure sick and injured Animalians."

"He even cured Iggy's burned tongue", said Zoe.

"That is true", said Iggy as he showed off his well unburned tongue. "See, my delicate little tongue has been relieved of burns thanks to my kind friend Spencer."

"Yes", said Erno, "I do remember you burning your tongue on that hot plate this morning. But why would a scorpion want to cure you? Didn't that same scorpion strike Elni a few minutes ago?"

"I don't think he actually struck me", said Elni, "I was quickly trying to move Echo out of the way and I believe I only brushed my trunk against the scorpion's tail by accident."

"The same thing happened to me a few minutes ago", said Alex, "I accidentally got in the way of Spencer's stinger and got stung. But he cured me with his medicine." And he showed off the band-aid on his hand.

"I'm so confused!" called out Herry, "More than I usually am."

"Yeah", said Horble, "Tyrannicus told us that scorpions are little monsters that can't be trusted."

"Tyrannicus said the same thing when Zoe and I first came to Animalia", said Alex, "You thought we were both monsters who were going to hurt all of you. But in time, you learned to trust us and even befriend us, right?"

All the other Animalians thought about it and nodded yes.

"So why can't you do the same for Spencer?" asked Alex, "I'm sure he'd make a fine friend and citizen of Animalia if you just give him a chance."

"But be careful around his tail", said Zoe, "You don't want to make Spencer feel guilty, do you?"

"Well, it's not much fun to make a friend feel guilty, that's for sure", said Herry.

"I'll say", said Horble, "Let's say we all give the little stinger a chance?" All the Animalians nodded and said, "Yes."

"I think you're going to be okay, Spencer", smiled Alex as he put down his backpack and opened it up. Everyone became surprised and silent as they saw the nervous little scorpion slowly crawl out of the backpack.

"H-h-howdy everybody", said Spencer timidly as he looked up and first saw the smiling face of Livingstone Lion.

"So you're the famous scorpion I've been hearing about all day", smiled Livingstone, "How do you do? I am Livingstone Lion and I welcome you to Animalia. I hope you have found my kingdom pleasant."

"It sure is a pretty kingdom you have here", said Spencer blushing, "And I already made some new friends, especially Alex."

"Hi, little scorpion!" called out Echo who wanted to go over and play with Spencer, but was picked up by Erno.

"It's nothing personal, Mr. Spencer", said Erno, "I just love my daughter and want to keep her safe from harm, even accidental harm."

"I understand", said Spencer and then turned to Elni. "I'm sorry that I accidentally harmed you and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Sure I can", smiled Elni, "And thank you for making that medicine that cured me. I definitely hope you won't stop making that wonderful stuff."

Just then, everyone heard a loud cry of pain. They all turned around and saw Tyrannicus being pushed in a wheelchair by Fushia. His right foot was propped up and was covered with gross purple slime.

"Dude, you okay?" asked G'Bubu.

"Do I look okay?!" cried Tyrannicus, "My foot looks like a grape jam sandwich!"

"Complete with a scary thorn too!" cried Iggy. Sure enough, there was a thorn sticking out of the purple ooze.

"A THORN!" cried all the Animalians for their fear of thorns caused them to back away from the little thorn, except for Alex and Zoe who studied Tyrannicus's injury.

"Did you step into something that disagreed with you?" asked Alex.

"Tyrannicus was in the swamp trying to find some poison that would finish off that scorpion", said Fushia, "But he ended up stepping on a strange thorny plant."

"Dear sweet caring Zoe", pleaded Tyrannicus, "I was told that you're an expert at removing thorns. Can you please….?" And he pointed to his slimy foot.

"Eyeew!" groaned Zoe, "You want me to put my fingers through all that gook?"

"No, don't touch it, Zoe!" called out Reenie, "I recognize that slime. It's gangpurple!"

"Gangpurple?" gasped Alex and Zoe.

"A very dangerous fast growing ooze", continued Livingstone, "If any little bit of it gets on your body, it will get stuck there and continue growing until it completely covers you up in a hard unbreakable shell which will prevent you from moving forever."

"You mean I'm going to become a big purple tiger statue?" wailed Tyrannicus, "Quick, someone get some soap and water and scrub my foot clean!"

"Soap and water won't help", said Reenie, "There is no known cure for gangpurple. They only thing we can do is to cut off your foot before the gangpurple spreads to the rest of your body."

"Cut off my foot?!" cried Tyrannicus, "But I've had my foot since I was a cub! I'd rather become an unmoving purple statue!"

"Wait", called out Spencer, "I know a cure for gangpurple." Then he turned to Erno and asked, "If you don't mind, I'll need some crushed Bongoberries, some garlic, some nutmeg, a few black olives, and a bowl of vinegar."

"Sounds like an interesting recipe", said Erno as he rushed to get the ingredients.

"I can't believe I'm putting my very life in the claws of a scorpion!" gasped Tyrannicus as he and the others watched Spencer mix a bunch of simple ingredients in a large bowl on the floor.

"Trust Spencer", said Alex, "He knows what he's doing."

"Now it needs one last ingredient", said Spencer as he injected his tail into the mixture and squirted some venom in it.

"But that's poison!" cried Tyrannicus, "He's going to kill me!"

"Not at all", smiled Spencer, "Mixed with the right ingredients, my venom can be turned from poison to medicine." Then Spencer slowly approached the nervous tiger with the medicine.

"You're not going to make me drink that stuff?" asked Tyrannicus.

"No, drinking it would be bad for you", said Spencer taking out a Q-tip and scooping up some of the medicine. "This is how you cure gangpurple", Spencer started stroking the medicine on Tyrannicus's oozing foot with the Q-tip.

"Ha, ha, ha, That tickles!" laughed Tyrannicus, "I hate medicine whether it's bad tasting or ticklish! Ha, ha, ha,!" Just then, everyone became surprised as they watched the purple ooze suddenly start to vanish making Tyrannicus's foot all clear again, except for the thorn. Then Spencer quietly reached out his claw and pulled out the thorn like it was no big deal.

"My foot", gasped Tyrannicus as he wiggled his toes and discovered it was completely healed. Then he got out of his wheelchair and shook his foot. "I'm cured!" he said happily, "I'M CURED! Happy days!" Then he looked down at the little scorpion.

"Mr. Spencer Scorpion", said Tyrannicus with a guilty sounding voice, "Thank you for saving me from a purplish fate. And now you've forced this business tiger to say those dreaded six words. I am forever in your debt."

"I was happy to do it", smiled Spencer twiddling his claws.

"And I'm sorry about the wanting you whacked to death business too", said Tyrannicus.

"Don't worry about it", smiled Spencer, "This scorpion prefers to heal than to hurt."

"Look Fushia", smiled Tyrannicus as he showed Fushia his foot, "The nice little scorpion healed my foot. Now you get the pleasure of massaging it again."

"I am so thrilled", sighed Fushia, "Now that you're no longer wheelchair bound, don't you think you should move your motorcycle out of the handicapped parking?"

"Maybe later", said Tyrannicus, "I was handicapped when we parked here so that still counts."

"Tell that to her", said Fushia pointing outside the eatery. There was a meter maid hog writing a ticket and placing it on Tyrannicus's motorcycle.

"No, wait!" cried Tyrannicus as he rushed to the parking lot. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Writing you a ticket for parking in a handicapped zone", said the meter maid, "And you don't look handicapped to me."

"But I was a minute ago", said Tyrannicus, "And I can be handicapped again, watch." And he banged his foot on his motorcycle and started jumping up and down. "OW OW OW!" yelped Tyrannicus, "Fushia, bring my wheelchair back! See officer, I'm handicapped, you can tear up the ticket now."

"Tell it to the judge", sighed the meter maid as she walked away leaving a discouraged and pain filled Tyrannicus.

Everyone was cheering for and praising Spencer for his knowledge of medicine. "A scorpion that knows how to heal", smiled Livingstone, "Now I've seen everything."

"And he isn't afraid to pull out thorns either", said Reenie, "What a courageous creature."

"Spencer", smiled Livingstone, "Your knowledge of different medicines and how to heal Animalians can be very useful to this kingdom. Would you please stay here and become Animalia's official doctor?"

"Do you mean it?" asked Spencer, "But what about my tail? Aren't you all worried that I might sting someone on the job?"

"Maybe this will help", said Alex as he reached into his backpack and pulled out an old cap from a marker pen. "Try putting this on your tail", said Alex as he handed the cap to Spencer who placed it on the tip of his tail.

"It's a nice comfy fit", said Spencer looking at his tail that was covered with a green plastic cap.

"And it will also prevent you from stinging anyone by accident", smiled Alex, "Wear it when you're working or hanging out with your friends."

"Friends?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah, and you now got some, little dude", smiled G'Bubu. Spencer looked up and saw Alex, Zoe, G'Bubu, and Iggy waving at him as well as everyone else in the eatery.

"I have friends", smiled Spencer with tears in his eyes.

"Excuse me, friend Spencer", called out Tyrannicus who was back in the wheelchair. "Would you mind fixing up my foot again? I had a little accident outside."

"More like on purpose", sighed Fushia.

"Sorry about trying to whack you earlier, Little Spencer", said Herry, "But do you think you can help out me and Horble? We've been getting these splitting headaches lately."

"For some reason, they come whenever we start playing our bike stereos", said Horble.

"And can you fix my eyesight?" asked Zee Zebra, "Lately, I've been seeing stripes on me and Zed."

"But we zebras are supposed to have stripes, Zee", said Zed.

"Oh yeah", giggled Zee, "Never mind."

"I think I'm going to like working and living here", smiled Spencer.

* * * * * *

A few days later, Spencer had opened up his own doctor's office. And it showed Spencer on his first day of being a doctor with Alex, Zoe, G'Bubu, and Iggy assisting him. And his first patient was Allegra. "And what seems to be your problem, Miss. Allegra?" asked Spencer standing on a table.

"WAAAAH!" cried Allegra as she opened her jaws exposing a thorn stuck in her tongue.

"She got another thorn?" asked Zoe.

"And in a very scary place too!" gasped G'Bubu while he and Iggy were shaking in fear at the sight of the sharp thing.

"No problem", smiled Spencer, "Put your jaw down on the table please, Miss. Allegra." Allegra complied and Spencer slowly crawled into her mouth.

"He is actually going into the scary mouth of an alligator?" gasped Iggy, "What courageousness!"

"I hope Allegra doesn't snap her jaws shut and ends up eating him", said Zoe.

"Otherwise it'll be the end for both of them", said G'Bubu.

Spencer just took out a stick and jammed it into Allegra's mouth so she wouldn't bite down by accident. "That's a clever idea", said Alex.

"There we go", smiled Spencer as he yanked out the thorn with his claw, crawled out of Allegra's mouth, and removed the stick so that Allegra could close her mouth. And then Spencer placed the tiny thorn in a jar marked, Removed thorns, do not touch.

"Dang-a-Lang", smiled Allegra, "That feels so much better. I'm no longer eating any strange fish that may have been thorn victims. Thanks a bunch, Dr. Scorpion." And she walked out of the office.

"I'll mail you my bill", called out Spencer.

"Silly scorpion", laughed Allegra, "Scorpions don't have bills, only ducks and those platypus thingies do."

"So how was your first day on the job, Dr. Spencer Scorpion?" asked Alex.

"I feel so important and special", smiled Spencer, "And it's all thanks to you Alex for seeing past my poison and for believing in me and not letting me give up on myself."

"Hey, you deserve it for being a kind hearted scorpion", smiled Alex.

"I was wondering", said Spencer, "I have a neighbor back in the desert who loves kids and someday wants to be a daycare center manager. Do you think she can become one here in Animalia?"

"Is she a scorpion like you?" asked Zoe.

"Don't worry, she's not a scorpion", smiled Spencer, "She's a rattlesnake."

Alex and Zoe looked at each other nervously while a rattling sound was heard in the background.

THE END


End file.
